Caperucita Eren y Lobo Rivaille
by DanyyxDD
Summary: Eren estaba vagando por el bosque en donde el Lobo feroz se encontraba ¿Qué pasara cuando Eren se lo encuentre?


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas: **Riren (Rivaille x Eren)

**Advertencias: **Eren travesti (¿?)

_**Caperucita Eren y Lobo Rivaille. Capítulo 1:  
**_  
_**"Yo soy el lobo"**_

Eren era un Joven de 15 Años aproximadamente, Piel morena, Ojos verdosos y cabello café claro, Eren como siempre llevaba una caperuza de Color Roja y un vestido blanco con un mantel amarrado de su cintura, con unas medias Blancas y zapatos Rojos, al Joven Eren le encantaba rejuntar frutas del bosque, cada tarde el iba a recoger algunas Frutas para Su Madre quien estaba algo enferma.

Eren se encontraba en la entrada del bosque con una canasta, cuando alguien le grita su nombre.

-Eren !,Espera un poco !.-Decía Nada más y nada menos que su Amigo Armin Arlert.

-¿Pasa algo Armin? Se te mira un poco cansado.-Decía Eren mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo todo Cansado.

-Pues no soy muy bueno corriendo.-Dijo Aquel chico mientras Reía un poco, Armin era guero de Ojos azules, eso hacía que él se hiciera poco popular en el pueblo.-Quería decirte que tengas cuidado, el cazador acaba de Avisar que Hay un lobo por aquí.

-Voy a estar bien Armin, Ademas que no tardo.-Decía Eren despidiéndose de su amigo y entrando al Bosque.

-Este Eren, es muy valiente.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
En el bosque :

Eren se encontraba en medio de varios Árboles, eso hacia que el se pusiera un poco Nostálgico ,pues muchas cosas sucedieron cuando el estaba pequeño. Eren encontró unos frutos para su madre más adelante, pero no evito voltear al escuchar el ruido de las ramas.

-Cálmate eren, solo son ramas.-Se decía para sí mismo.

Eren al recoger todo lo que quería ,se apresuró al salir del bosque cuando entonces...

-¡¿Q-quien anda ahí?!.-Volteo Eren muy asustado con vio una Figura Humana con..¿Orejas? ¿Cola? ¿Qué rayos?.

-Yo ¿Qué haces aquí Mocoso Travestí?.-Decía Aquel lobo de piel Blanca con Cabello Negro, orejas y cola negras.

-¿T-travestí?¿C-cómo te atreves?.-Dijo Eren totalmente Sonrojado por el comentario del Lobo.-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-¿No lo sabes?, Eres más idiota de lo que pensé ,Yo soy el Lobo, Los estúpidos humanos Me buscan, por eso me escondo aquí, pero ahora que Tú me encontraste tendré que hacer que no le digas a nadie.

-Ya, No te preocupes, no le digo a nadie a sí que con permiso.-Eren quiso salir corriendo pero El lobo le agarro de su caperuza.

-Te miras bien con Vestido, En fin mocoso, Dime tu nombre.-.-¿Para qué quiere saberlo señor amargo?.-Dijo Eren con miedo, igual fue Tan valiente como para acabar con su vida.

-Tsk.. No soporto a Idiotas como tú, me lo dices o te meto Un palo por el c-.-YA LO DIGO PUES !,Me llamo Eren.-Contesto Ahora sí muy asustado.

-Ah, Soy Rivaille, entonces ¿Por qué llevas Frutas en esa canasta echa por alguien que no sabe hacerlas?.-Dijo el Señor amargo /Voy a morir (?/

-Es mi primera canasta Ok?!...Las llevo para mi madre que está en Muy mal estado.

-Ahora explícame el Vestido.-  
-NI QUE FUERAS MI PADRE !...Uhm...-Eren se puso muy Colorado ya que el Lobo no estaba tan mal, de echo era apuesto.-Uhm..Ahh, Estoy obligado a llevar esto hasta que mi madre mejore.

-Idiota, en fin, tengo que irme, Erd, Petra, Díganme donde queda la casa que encontraron...  
De la nada aparecen Otros dos como el, Parecen ser compañeros.

-Esta por acá señor.-Petra y Erd se adentraron más en el bosque.

-¿Mañana en la tarde estarás aquí mocoso?-Dijo Rivaille mirándolo Fijamente.

-¿E-eh?!,ah !,Si !.-Respondió Eren Sonrojado.

-Bien, mañana te espero, nos vemos.

"Estoy enamorado" Eso es lo único que Eren tuvo en la cabeza.

Eren solo miro como aquel Lobo se iba y le dejaba solo, Simplemente se quedó mirando hasta que su sombra desvaneció y llego la noche, Eren regreso a su pueblo esperando a que alguien se le acercara a preguntarle cómo le fue o porque tardo tanto, en ese entonces llego el cazador...No...Mejor dicho "La cazadora" Ackerman.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque tan tarde? Jaeger.-Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima al pobre Eren, todos en el pueblo saben que la cazadora Ackerman sentía algo por el Joven Eren.

-Simplemente me perdí un poco Mikasa.-Reía nerviosamente ya que solo se quedó hablando con aquel lobo.

-...Bien, Solo regresa a tu casa, El doctor llego.-Decía esta cazadora alejándose del Joven.

-¿Ya?, Lo siento Mikasa, tengo que ir rápido..-.-Eren !.-Grito aquella Joven cazadora..-Cuidado con el Lobo, no quiero que nada te pase.-Y en ese entonces, ella se desvaneció como aquel Lobo.

Eren llego a su casa y vio que ahí estaba aquel doctor, No simplemente era "Doctor" Si no que también era su padre, que solo venía poco a ver como estaba su esposa o a ayudarles un poco con las cosas, ya que, Muchas personas de los otros pueblos también se enfermaban y Grisha, era el único con el que confiaban.

-Hola Eren, ¿Por qué tan tarde?.-Decía su Padre siguiendo con lo que tenía que hacer.

-Podrías contestar con un "Hola Hijo, Hace tiempo que no te miraba ¿Estas bien? "O algo así?.-Dijo Eren mientras se acercaba a su padre donde se encontraba su madre.-Hola Madre ¿Te sientes bien?.

-Un poco Mejor Eren, y ¿ahora que trajiste?.-Decía su madre con una suave sonrisa y levantando la mano para acariciar ese cabello que hacía a Eren brillar. Eren se acercó más para que su madre tocara su cabello.

-Sigues de Travestí...-Decía su padre tapándose la cara.

-NO ME LO QUITARE HASTA QUE MI MADRE SE RECUPERE !.-Dijo Eren Preparando su tumba por gritarle así a su padre.-Voy a prepararte algo de té Madre o prefieres que te parta Manzanas?.

-Así está bien eren, Tú padre me dio Té, así que ya está bien Eren, Ve a dormir.

-Buenas noches madre, Padre.-Dijo Eren dirigiéndose a su habitación que estaba al fondo del pasillo.

"Espero que lo vuelva a ver, pues si mañana nos vamos a ver ¿no?, Que feliz estoy".-Pensó y simplemente sonrió.

-  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

-¿Madre? ¿Estas despierta?.-Dijo Eren dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus padres.-Aquí estoy Eren.-Dijo su madre sonriéndole mirando hacía la puerta.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por fresas? a ti te gustan.

-Si, por favor Eren.-Dijo Carla mientras que Eren si iba.-Ten cuidado Eren.-Grito ya que Eren estaba por irse.

-Vuelvo más tarde.

Eren estaba en la entrada hacía el bosque, cuando entro, llego nada más y nada menos que el Lobo Rivaille el cual Eren no dejaba de pensar a noche.

-Hola mocoso, ¿Cómo estás?.-Dijo Rivaille mientras se sentaba en una Roca grande de por ahí.-Siéntate ahí.-Dijo apuntando hacía otra piedra gigante.

-Bien, Todo está bien y pues ¿Cómo está Usted. Señor orejitas?.-Decía sentándose Eren.

-Lo vuelves a decir y no tendré piedad.

-Vale lo siento.

-Y ¿cómo está tu Madre?.-Pregunto Rivaille un poco interesado.

-Bien. Algo, la escuche un poco mal en la noche cuando apenas iba llegando.

-Uhmm...¿Puedo ir a visitarla?

-¡¿Eh...EH?!.-Grito Eren algo asustado por la pregunta.

_**Hi… este fanfics solo tiene uno o dos capítulos mas :3 es bastante cortito T-T **_

_**Bye Bye Miau :3 **_


End file.
